


One Piece PETs: Only You

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, No Dialogue, Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy and Nami do it to this song. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Only You

**One Piece PETs: Only You**

 

(I do not own One Piece. This crazy-amazing series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****8:45 PM*****

 

Luffy is by the railings of the Sunny, watching the stars in the night sky. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms. Then, he continued viewing the stars. While he is watching them, Nami comes outside, walks up to him, and hugs him from behind. Luffy smiled and looked at her. Nami smiled back at her captain.

 

_I just want you to know...that..._  
Throughout it all...  
It's only you...that stuck by me... 

 

Luffy placed his hand on hers. Nami gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

_And for that...I thank you, I love you._

 

Then...Luffy started to kiss Nami on the lips.

 

*****9:18 PM*****

 

_Ooh, I can't wait to get next to you._

 

Up in the Crow's Nest, Luffy and Nami are on the floor, kissing each other on the lips, and Nami is taking Luffy's shirt off.

 

_Oh, I just can't leave you alone._

 

The Monkey Man slid his paws up Nami's bra and then gave her melons a squeeze. Nami moaned from his touch.

 

_Boy, you got me doing things that I would never do_

 

Luffy then wrapped his tail around Nami's as he kept kissing her. Nami wrapped her tail around his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

_And I can't stop the way I'm feeling if I wanted to._

 

She then slowly moved her hands down and grabbed hold of his manhood. Luffy moaned at her touch. That's when he went for her pants. He slowly took them off and eyed her panties. She was wearing the yellow ones with the tangerines on them. He steadily took them off and went for her womanhood. Then he started to eat her out. Nami cried out.

 

_I'm crazy bout the way that you could make me say your name._

 

Luffy continued to lick and suck inside her as she cried out his name. That is, until she climaxed. Luffy licked it up as he looked up at her. Nami stared at him, panting. Luffy got up on his knees as he took out a Trojan condom from his pocket. Then, he put it on. Luffy slowly entered Nami, causing her to moan. He then began to thrust into her.

 

_And if I couldn't have you I would probably go insane cause..._

 

Luffy panted as he kept thrusting in and out of Nami. The Booted Puss Woman couldn't keep herself from screaming out his name.

 

_Only you can make me feel_

 

Luffy did the same thing.

 

_(Only you can me make me feel)_

 

This continued on for about an hour until they each climaxed. After catching their breath, they switched to a different position. This time, Nami was on top.

 

_And only u can take me there_

 

Nami smiled as she kissed Luffy's neck. A quiet moan escaped his lips.

 

_(Only you can take me there)_

 

Nami moved her hips back and forth. Luffy moaned as she did so.

 

_And only u can make me feel_

 

He kept telling Nami how much he loved her.

 

_(Only you, only you can make me feel)_

 

Nami did the same.

 

_And only u can take me there._

 

About 90 minutes have passed and they both climaxed again.

 

_(Only you can take me there.)_

 

They switched into a different position. This time, they were doing it, doggy style.

 

_Ooh, I can't wait to get next to you._

 

Nami was practically yowling in ecstasy.

 

_Oh, I just can't leave you alone._

 

Luffy was letting out monkey screeches.

 

_Boy, you stay inside my mind ain't no denyin' that_

 

Nami had an expression on her face that was practically screaming "F***ked silly". She was obviously enjoying this.

 

_And only you could do them things that got me comin' back._

 

Luffy looked like he was enjoying it just as much as Nami.

 

_You've gotta be the realest thing that I have ever felt_

 

Nami was crying out Luffy's name as he kept going inside her.

 

_And I'll do what I gotta do to keep you to myself cause..._

 

77 minutes later, they each climaxed.

 

_Only u can make me feel_

 

Luffy panted as he pulled out of Nami. Next, the Booted Puss Woman crawled over to him.

 

_(Only you can me make me feel)_

 

Luffy wrapped his arms around her. They kissed.

 

_And only u can take me there_

 

Nami sat on his lap, positioning herself on his hard member.

 

_(Only u can take me there)_

 

Luffy wrapped his tail around her waist and he started to move. Nami yowled from the pleasure. Luffy screeched, as well.

 

_And only u can make me feel_

 

The Monkey Man went for her breasts as he sucked on them.

 

_(Only you can make me feel)_

 

Nami tilted her head back and let out a scream.

 

_And only u can take me there_

 

Luffy panted as he kept moving. He even did some grinding. Nami was really enjoying herself, right now.

 

_(Only you can take me there)_

 

So was Luffy.

 

_Crazy bout the way you (make me) feel._

 

Approximately one hour and 55 minutes pass and the two of them simultaneously climax.

 

_I just gotta have u here_

 

The minute they caught their breath, they went at it, yet again. This time, Luffy stood up and propped his leg up on the sofa while holding Nami up against his chest. To keep herself from falling, Nami wrapped her arms, legs, and tail around him.

 

_And I wanna let u know_

 

His tail was still wrapped around her waist. Then, Luffy started thrusting inside her. Nami cried out, again.

 

_I wont ever let u go._

 

She kept crying out Luffy's name, over and over. Her cries turned the Monkey Man on even more.

 

_Only u can make me feel_

 

Luffy was practically drooling with pleasure by now.

 

_(Only u can me make me feel)_

 

He kept crying out Nami's name as he kept thrusting inside her.

 

_And only u can take me there_

 

The Cat Woman arched her back, practically screaming in ecstasy. She dug her nails into Luffy's back. He grunted from the pain.

 

_(Only u can take me there)_

 

Though, that turned him on even more. He thrust himself harder, deeper, and faster into Nami.

 

_And only u can make me feel_

 

Nami screamed so much, she could wake the dead. Or in this case, wake up Brook.

 

_(You can make me feel)_

 

Thankfully, she did not.

 

_And only u can take me there_

 

Soon, the two finally climaxed. They sat down on the sofa, panting heavily.

 

_(Only you can take me there)_

 

After they caught their breath, Nami sat in Luffy's lap and kissed him on the lips.

 

_Ooh, I can't wait to get next to you._

 

Luffy kissed her back.

 

_Oh, I just can't leave you alone..._

 

Not long after, Nami grabbed a blanket, wrapped herself and Luffy up, and they both drifted off to sleep. They were both very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to be back in 2011...2012...? Look, I don't know, but during that time, I was looking at some LuNa art by some famous LuNa artists, one of them was Darkpenguin of deviantART. I was reading a pretty hot LuNa fic by DarkPenguin-san while listening to "Only You" by Ashanti (Great song, btw.) and the idea had been sitting in my head months and **BAM!!!** _Only You_ was born. To me, "Only You" fit Luffy and Nami in a way.
> 
>  
> 
> "Only You" by Ashanti


End file.
